


Love Game

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Come Sharing, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: I just wanna touch you for a minute...





	Love Game

It's not everyday that Jared meets a funny, charming man like Jensen Ackles. Even better still, it's not everyday that he'd offer a complete stranger like Jensen Ackles a place to stay in his one bedroom apartment. He felt bad for the guy. Jensen's recently suffered a bad break up with his fiance, and she kicked him out of their home. Jared sympathizes with Jensen, which is why they're here in his apartment, going over the terms.

"I won't pay you with money." Jensen says darkly, corning Jared on the couch.

Jared's eyes flutter, and his heart races in his chest. He's not afraid...but he's anxious. "Th--then I c--can't help you..."

"I'll pay you another way."

"How...?"

Jensen leans in until he's slotted in between Jared's legs, mouth on his neck. "I'm gonna give you what I know you've been craving."

The older man rubs at Jared's bulge in his jeans. Fuck! It feels good! Jared holds onto Jensen's shoulders, moaning and hissing. He's never had this before, at least not with another guy. Sure, he's thought about it, who hasn't? It's just it's weird. Not a bad weird, but a good weird, obviously. He feels Jensen unbutton his pants, slowly undoing the zipper. He chuckles as he handles Jared's fully erect cock.

He's teasing him, and it's so agonizingly slow that Jared feels like he'll snap. Soon though, Jensen pulls back, undoing his own pants. His erection flops out, and sticks straight out, leaking clear drops of pre. Holy fuck! Jared's never seen a cock like that before, huge, cut, dare he say brilliant? Just as strong and healthy as it's owner. Jensen laughs again, catching Jared stare at his enormous length.

"Touch it," he says. "I know you want to. It won't bite, but I will."

Fuck.

_Fuuuuuck!_

Jared doesn't waste any time on it. He's desperate to feel this stranger's dick in his hand. When he grasps it, Jensen lets out a pleasured hum. It's hot to the touch, and Jared does the only thing he can think to do. He loves his hand up and down the length, stopping every so often to give the head a small twist. Jensen loves that apparently. The man grasps Jared's cock again, pumping it in time with the rhythm of his own strokes.

Soon, Jensen discards of his shirt and pants, and Jared, not wanting to feel left out, dies the same. Jensen stops touching Jared's sex for a second to run his hands down the twenty year old's chest and body. Jared never thought that he'd ever be feeling this way towards another man. It's hot, it's forbidden and he just wants to get drunk off him.

"You're so pretty..." Jensen says, stroking Jared again. "I really wanna stay with you."

Jared moans. "So do I. You can stay. You can stay as long as you like, just keep making me feel good or I'll throw you out!"

He pulls Jensen back down to him, kissing him impulsively. It was a reflex, a natural reaction, but Jensen doesn't seem to mind. He starts kissing Jared back earnestly, grinding his cock into Jared's hip. Jared grabs Jensen's ass, kneading the soft, squishy globes. He's also chasing for his orgasm. They kiss, hot and hard, just as their cocks in this situation. Jared is a total whore for this stranger now. He wants him so bad.

Just as he thinks about the possibility of Jensen penetrating him, Jared's toes curl, and he squeezes Jensen's ass tighter. Without warning, he climaxes in a white hot blast of pleasure. Jensen takes notice, and chuckles. His movements speed up with encouragement from Jared. Jensen sits up, stroking himself to a finish. He blows all over Jared's face, huffing and shivering at the aftershocks.

It was unexpected, but Jared still loved it. He honestly loved every minute of it. He smirks up at Jensen, come splattered across his nose and cheeks. The man smirks back before licking up every last drop of spillage on Jared. They share an open mouthed kissed soon, swapping each other's saliva and semen.

Jensen licks his lips. "Did you like it?" Jared only nods, not sure what to say after that. "Good. I'm gonna go all the way with you tonight." He touches Jared's inner thighs; Jared shivers. "You're just so fucking cute, you don't even know."

"My room..." Jared says quietly, blush reaching his entire body. "We can...share my room...and bed."

Jensen grins. "I know." His cock starts to harden once again. This man's got stamina. "I'm sure the bed is much more flexible than a couch. And I'm sure you're flexible too."

Oh, boy...


End file.
